the words we say anonymously mean everything
by rumbarrelsandships
Summary: a fic in which maya and lucas are brought back together by the mystical powers of fate. lucaya au.


Mkay I hate this so much but I haven't posted fics in like twelve years and i'm cleaning out my drafts so here you go. if you want a part 2 hit me up cause I have a vague idea of what I could do but don't know if you guys want to see my crappy writing again

based on this prompt; _Imagine person A's relationship with person B ended badly. They end up calling person B's radio show to vent their feelings because they won't talk to them otherwise. They end up calling the radio show daily just to talk. Person B continues to listen to them because they feel bad for them. What happens from there is up to you._

* * *

It wasn't that Maya didn't love her job, she just wanted to strangle everyone that came into her path on what could be dubbed the most dreary, mind-numbing, soul-crushing Monday evening. The listeners from the people coming home from school and work had long turned their radio stations off and now a select thousand dispersed throughout the city were the only ones listening to the smooth voice of Etta James run through their speakers. It was towards the end of Maya's shift and the window next to her office was dimming in light as the sun was setting. As the song progressed Maya reached over her fixed microphone and turned on a lamp, revelling in the golden rays across the ceiling. Usually by now Maya would've taken a few listener calls but her mind just needed to relax to some soft, slow music because her landlord had asked for her rent earlier than usual and if she didn't pay it soon, her apartment would be rented to someone else and she would be homeless. Great.

She let out a disgruntled sigh as the final notes of the song floated away into silence and turned on her microphone.

"Hey, you're here at seven with Maya Hart, bringing you some new songs to add to your ever growing collection," Maya said clearly into the headset while staring numbly at the clock fixed onto the wall "So I wanted to open a topic of discussion, mainly because I have a huge migraine and would rather stab myself than having to listen to _another_ Justin Bieber song no matter how catchy they may be and plus, I get to be nosy and know about your lives" Maya chuckled to herself.

"Anyway, what I want to talk about is any failed relationships, lord knows I've had a fair few but I'm having a pretty shitty day anyway so what is some self-deprecating pain gonna change? So call in at the number that should be coming up on your fancy automatic cars and we can all mull over our stupid life choices after this oldie but a goodie" Maya finishes, being slightly cut off by the opening verse of 'Home' by Gabrielle Aplin and leaning back into her plush desk chair.

She takes deep exhales and watches the call list fill up on her desktop screen and smiles to herself. It was a gamble to spend all of her college money she had saved on an shabby old office and equipment to set up her own radio station but it had paid off and now their small company had a steady following in NYC and was branching out to New Jersey. As much as she loved this place, she often felt lonely as the locals she knew down at her favourite bar were hardly her best friends. Riley had disagreed with her plans to not go to study at college as it messed with her 8 year plan and had gotten in their worst arguments ever. She had manipulated Lucas and Farkle to defend her and Maya left the Matthews residence with Lucas's disappointed look embedded in her brain and hot tears running down her cheeks while Riley was as still as a statue. They had since made up, but their friendship was never the same and after Maya had moved to the other side of the city (or what Riley deemed the "rough" part of town) they had drifted further and further apart, the last she heard of the four friends was that it looked like Lucas would propose any day to Riley. So she ran and cut all ties, she just wanted to be free of the sickly sweet vice Riley always seemed to have on her life, and for a while it was enough and Maya was content with herself but she always had the idea of piercing green eyes floating around in the back of her head.

 _Lucas._

She had many daydreams about where he might be now but they had always dissolved into a bitter taste on her tongue and a sombre mood so she distracted herself from thinking about him. She didn't want to interfere with his relationship with Riley and she hoped they were happy together, hoped that _he_ was happy together with Riley. Even if it meant she would never see him again, Maya Hart would always choose the best option for Lucas Friar. She remembers the nights they would sit in the bleachers together and watch the sun set, or the times they would go roller-skating, or when they went to the park, or when they went to the arcade determined to win at least one of the plushie toys from the machines everyone deemed impossible. They were fond memories, their relationship was always skirting the edge of friendship, never tipping, as for the underlying rule that the both knew they could never break; Riley. Always Riley.

They always had an _interesting_ relationship to say the least and everyone thought in high school that they would end up together, but when Riley shot her a undecipherable look that could kill puppies in her head cheerleader uniform when Maya cheered Lucas on a one of his many football games and he had winked at her in thanks, Maya realised that they could never be together. It was just the way it was.

In the last weeks of high school along with the tension between Riley and Maya because of their arguments, Lucas had been acting strangely and it was exceptionally peculiar as even Zay had no clue what was up with him. Maya had continued in her usually teasing of Lucas and he would always grin back, wider than usual, but he would always be fidgeting or refused to look her in the eye when he spoke to her outside of their playful banter. The day before the argument between Riley and Maya came to its ugly end, Lucas had asked her if they could meet at the old swings that nobody uses anymore in their old middle school. At the time she thought it was a strange choice of location but she didn't comment on it, as Lucas had grabbed her arm just when she was about to start walking home and looked her in the eyes for the first time in two weeks. He looked so distraught and he enunciated that what he needed to talk to her about was very important to him and she nodded reassuringly. She never got to know what he was going to say to her because Riley had insisted on Maya coming to her house after school and then Maya left. She never saw Lucas after that.

Maya was alerted out of her thoughts when the call list started bleeping at her and she realised the song had ended 3 minutes ago.

She scrambled to turn her microphone back on.

"Oops I'm sorry guys, distracted by my own thoughts, classic me" Maya said quickly, with an awkward laugh following.

"Anyway, back to the topic of conversation, I'm glad so many have called in to share and hopefully we can have a daily group therapy session" Maya said while scanning down the list of callers.

"Caller 15, you're up, make this a good one for everyone listening" she said, leaning back into her chair while the listener introduced themselves.

Caller 15 turned out to be just out of a relationship and the guy she still loved had just moved on with her best friend. Caller 24 had been emotionally abused by his girlfriend and had just gotten out of his first appointment with a psychologist. Caller 17 had been in a long distance relationship while she was in Peru and he was in Scandinavia but they broke up because they couldn't go through not seeing each other for so long. Caller 5 had broken up with her boyfriend after she found out he was a Trump supporter. _Hmm, definitely a creative story._

There was 15 minutes of her shift left before she gave Jessica the channel for the night so Maya decided to wrap the calls up.

"Caller 11, you're the last caller of tonight but remember if you weren't picked tonight, make sure you call back tomorrow at 7pm so we can continue this little discussion" Maya said before letting the person speak.

 _Silence._

At first Maya thought she hadn't let the call through but she checked and the call was live. She heard faint music wafting in the background.

"Caller 11, are you there?" Maya asked, trying to make sure she didn't move on to the next caller prematurely.

Distant shuffling and moving could be heard, and Maya swore she heard someone open a bottle of Jack Daniels. She was ready to move on to the next caller when it happened.

"Um...Yeah. I'm here." the person mumbled into their phone.

 _Fuck._


End file.
